wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prism (Wolfy)
Could you understand a child When he cries in Pain Could you give him all he needs Or do you feel the same? All along You've been told you're wrong When you felt it right And you're left to fight The hurting - The Hurting by Tears for Fears For the couple's contest! Appearance Prism has been called beautiful several times. Her scales shimmer like the sun, her green eyes hold promise and depth in them. The scars along their back and neck have faded a considerable amount. The sweeping blue/pink scales remind you easily of flowers. But flowers, like many pretty things, can often be deadly. WiP Backstory They were born in a small village called Clockwork cove, to normal parents, with normal lives and normal jobs. She had 3 normal siblings. She was a normal dragonet. But Clockwork cove couldn't stay peaceful forever. A RainWing organization (called the 'MorphWings') took over, recruiting all RainWings to join their organizations, and putting the rest of the tribes to work for them. The only other exception to this rule were SkyWings- they were imprisoned, executed, or forced to do dangerous jobs that often had them killed. Prism's adopted sister Robin, disapeared on a job like this and was never seen again. Prism, being a RainWing, was given the option to join this organization, or meet the same fate as her sister. She agreed, out of self-preserverance more than anything. The MorphWings soon found her very useful to their cause, for multiple reasons. It was found out quickly that her venom was unusually strong, able to kill a dragon instantly. The only thing more accurate we're her throwing stars. The MorphWings persuaded her, guided her, until she was molded into a perfect killing machine. Of course, perfection does not happen easily. Prism was quickly rising the ranks of the MorphWings, even though she had only just celebrated her 4th birthday. Her skill with a katana was unprecedented. Her throwing stars struck the heart every time. Her venom went beyond deadly. Everybody thought she was ready for her first mission. But what she didn't know was that someone let it slip that the MorphWings had a super-weapon.... She and her brother, (insert name), were instructed to infiltrate the rival organizations base. (Insert name) would take out the cameras, Prism would go for the dragons. They would gather the information and get out, bringing the crucial information to the MorphWings and ultimately winning the gang war. But things got messy... Prism was in the progress of hacking into the data when a score of armed SkyWings marched in. With a knife pressed to their throat, they were demanded to go into the prison cell... or face death. Through the armed guards they saw (insert name) looking sheepishly at them. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but it's for the better good. The MorphWings are cruel, but this organization is not. They don't kill, they don't assasi-" A throwing star cut through his words and flew to his heart. He was on the ground in an instant. "Die, RainWing!" one of the guards had hissed. Prism saw that he was using one of their throwing stars. Sobbing with grief, they were marched to a cell and interrogated. They were fed little food, drank little water. Every day they tried unsuccesfully to get information out of them, whether with physical pain, poison, bribery. Days turned into months-- months flew into years. Prism lost track of the time, of their age... they could barely remember their name. All Prism could remember from that time was grief, outrage, and hatred. Every day she would bang on her prison door to be let go. Every day they've would be denied relief from her pain. But they stood steadfast, not ready to let go of themself. They weren't sure what they were waiting for, but they knew they had more of a life to live... And then, Kori came. It was not exactly love at first sight. She heard yelling in the prison. The guards were clearly upset about something. More bangs and thuds. Then they saw the prison door latch open, and with a grunt, a SkyWing rushed past. She didn't think much of him, but had no better option, so she followed him out the prison, away from the organization and into a forest. They bonded. Kori was a little awkward, a little scared. Prism hadn't talked to anybody in years. And yet... something in then kind of clicked. Something felt right. Prism said goodbye to their mother and father onr last time. Then, They and Kori left that wing of Pyrrhia, never to be seen there again. Both had traumatic memories at the hands of 'organizations'. They were still abusing and taking advantage of dragonets who came their way, and it seemed as though nothing could stop them. But Kori had an idea. What about another group... to contradict the methods of cruelty. To not spread apart, but unite. To bring to the land... peace. Prism, spitballing ideas for a name, thought about bringing the land peace on their talons. "Talons... of Peace!" Kori and Prism both agreed, and so the Talon of Peace were formed. Category:Content (WolfwhiskerSilkWingNightWing) Category:RainWings